1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical switching structure and, more particularly, it pertains to an interlock assembly for minimizing accidental turning-on of a switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although interlocking switch operators of various types exist in the prior art, such prior operators have not included interlocking mechanisms necessary for greater safety in the electrical tool switches including automatic locking in the off position only to prevent unauthorized operation of a handle from OFF to ON position without sacrificing operation from on to off positions.
Where in addition the switch is contained within an enclosure having a removable cover, there is an advantage having the cover locked whether the actuating handle for the switch is in the OFF or ON position. Normally for reasons of safety it is desirable that the cover be unlocked only when the operating handle for the switch is in the OFF position. For this reason there has been a need for providing a handle that not only actuates the switch to the open position, but with a further handle movement also unlocks the cover with an additional movement of the handle in the OFF position.